1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or the like in which an image data set of a subject is obtained by taking the image of the subject, which is stored in a storage device and then displayed on a display such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor or the like, a display method for the imaging apparatus and a program for causing a computer to execute the display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the imaging apparatuses currently available, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras and the like, have an LCD monitor capable of displaying an image that is to be taken or an image that has been taken. By displaying an image on an LCD monitor, the image angle, brightness and the like of the subject to be taken can be verified, or the qualities of the image which has already been taken can be verified.
While taking the image of a subject, it is necessary to display the image on the LCD monitor to verify that the subject is in focus. However, as the size of imaging apparatuses being produced becomes smaller, the size of the screen of the LCD monitor also becomes smaller. With such a small LCD monitor, it is difficult to discern whether or not the subject is in focus, and it is often discovered that the subject is out of focus, giving a blurred image when it is displayed later on a larger monitor.
While the number of pixels or the size for an image obtained by digital cameras has increased with the improvement of the functions, the size of the LCD monitor of digital cameras has been downsized, so that it has become further difficult to discern whether or not the subject is properly focused from the image displayed on the LCD monitor.
For this reason, an imaging apparatus capable of enlarging a portion of the image displayed on the LCD monitor and displaying the enlarged portion prior to obtaining the image has been proposed (see U.S. Laid-Open No. 20010012072). According to the aforementioned imaging apparatus, it becomes easier to verify whether or not the image is in focus by displaying the enlarged image on the LCD monitor.
However, there are cases in which a chance of snapping a shot is missed while enlarging and viewing the enlarged image on the LCD monitor for the purpose of verifying whether or not the subject is in correct focus.